


Kissing.

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [16]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just giving away kisses.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Emma Boland/Rio
Series: Quality Time [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	Kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’ve ready all the amazing comments you guys have left! Thank you for all the support

Kissing. 

Kenny 20 Danny 18 Emma 16 Marcus 15 Jane 14 

Emma Boland walks away from her step father in search of her mother. “Mom he’s being unreasonable.” Beth looks up from icing cupcakes with Marcus and Jane.

Rio follows close behind laughing but he finds nothing funny, “I’m being unreasonable, your sixteen either be home by eleven or you ain’t going.” 

“What is going on?” Beth ask sitting next to Lily, Annie and Eddie six year old, so she won’t make a mess with the icing. 

“Your husband,” when Emma is upset with one of them it’s always ‘Your husband’ or ‘Your wife’ lately neither of them are fond of it. “feels that Ethan should have me home by eleven. Even thought my curfew is one.” Ethan is the boy Emma been seeing for the past few months. 

“Actually,” Rio pretends as if he’s thinking about something. “I wanted to make it ten but I didn’t want to seem unreasonable.” He uses her words back at her. 

“Unbelievable,” Rio and Beth can hear the attitude in Emma’s voice. 

“Tone.” Beth tells her daughter. “You guys take Lily outside.” Beth knows that it can get less then pretty when it comes to Emma’s dating life. 

“Mom he isn’t being fair Kenny and Danny don’t even have curfews.” Emma is almost in tears. “He just doesn’t like Ethan.” She stomps her foot.

“He’s a dumbass.” Rio rolls his eyes. “Danny and Kenny have curfews.” 

“I don’t think don’t wake anyone up is a curfew.” Beth gives Emma a look knowing that once again her tone. “Is it cause I’m a girl?” 

Rio eyes grow wide they both know that’s not how Rio parents. “Nah, it has nothing to do with you being a girl. I don’t trust that kid to look after you the way I show Kenny and Danny to look after the people they care about. I know he won’t have your back.” Rio is all about trust and loyalty which Ethan doesn’t have. He’s a golden spoon baby. 

Before anyone else can respond Kenny and Danny walk into the kitchen having heard the last part. “He’s a spineless weasel.” Kenny starts. 

Then Danny adds, “With red hair.” 

“Hey I gave red hair.” Beth points to herself. “Guys lay off her your sister, Ethan is a nice boy.” Emma goes stands next to her mother arms crossed sticking her tongue out. “Can we agree on midnight? It’s right in the middle.” 

Emma thinks it over she doesn’t even have a chance to agree, “It’s eleven and if you keep pushing it I’ll make it nine.” Rio gives a sarcastic smile letting her know he means business. 

Emma eyes grow big she pushes pass Kenny and Danny almost knocking Danny down, “OH MY GOD.” She screams before going up to her room. Almost shaking the house when she slams the door. 

Kenny and Danny just start looking around the room. “I agree with pops” 

“Shut it Kenny.” Kenny laughs at his mom as he shoves a cupcake in his mouth and goes outside Danny close behind him. 

Once it’s just the two of them Beth walks closer to her husband. “What’s really going on?” If Rio is anything he’s always ties to be fair especially since the boys aren’t always easy on Emma. “You’ve taken Emma and her friends to a concert and let them stay out until 3am.” Rio makes sure the kids are protect but never stopping them from enjoying life he wants them to experience things. “All of a sudden she needs to be home by nine.” 

Rio sits on a stool pulling Beth between his legs. “I get the same feeling from Ethan that I get from carman. She’s in too deep with this kid and she’s only sixteen. Everyone else thinks it’s cute, but I think it’s creepy. Then other day I heard that loser critique her, and I saw her light dime for a second. I don’t care if she doesn’t speak to me for the rest of the year. I’m not going to let anyone make my kids feel less then.”

“This isn’t the route to go. You’ll push them close and Dean loves having Ethan around.” 

Rio rubs Beth’s face pushing her hair back, “I’m not worried about carman’s opinion.” Rio gives Beth a kiss before standing. “That loser isn’t going to weasel his way around me.” Rio grabs a cupcake and heads outside. 

“I’m staying out of this one.” Beth tells him before he goes outside. 

Later that day Emma is sitting on the porch writing in her journal. It’s been a few hours since her disagreement with Rio, and she isn’t talking to anyone. “Hey Emma.” She just waves as someone walks past her into the house. 

She hears more foot steps, but this time they stop in front of her. “Hey M&M.” She doesn’t have to look up to know who it is. They’ve been calling her that since she was eight. 

Emma takes a deep breath. “HellO Alex.”

“What are you writing?” He sits a little closer then necessary Emma doesn’t mind. 

“My exit strategy.” Emma smiles then goes back to drawing. “I’m almost to the point of leaving.” 

The two are quit for a second, “Why?” 

“Dad doesn’t won’t let me go to my boyfriend’s birthday party.” Emma still looking down didn’t see the flash of disappointment across Alex face. “He doesn’t like him.” 

“When Rio doesn’t like someone it’s always a good reason.” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that? Since when did he become the balance of what’s good? Have you ever been judged by the way you look without someone knowing you?” Alex makes a face that causes Emma to think about what was said. “Yeah I heard it.” 

Alex leans back on the steps while looking out towards the street. “Look we both know if Rio doesn’t want it it isn’t going to happen. But I get why your upset.” 

“He won’t listen to reason. He thinks Ethan is a weasel.” Emma goes back to mindlessly writing and Alex just sits enjoying her presents. “He isn’t the greatest but he treats me descent.” 

Alex starts to laugh, “That’s what you say after you’ve been married a while, and it’s clear you should leave.” 

Emma give a look so dirty Alex hold his hands up in defense. “What are you doing here?” Changing the subject is the only way to keep herself from getting madder about it. 

“Carlos wanted to talk to Rio, and I wanted to talk to you.” Emma stops writing and finally gives Alex her full attention. “There is a dance at my school Saturday, and wanted to take you.” 

Emma doesn’t say anything at first. “Why not ask a girl from your school?” 

“Cause I’m asking you.” Alex says matter of fact. “You don’t have to say anything right away it’s still almost a week before the dance.”

“I have a boyfriend.” 

Alex laughs, “It’s a dance. Not a marriage proposal.” He takes a deep breath. “Look think it over and let me know. I’ll see you inside.” Alex gets up and walks into the house. 

Once Emma hears the door closes she pulls out her phone and text her best friend Bri. Alex just asked me to a dance at his school. Emma doesn’t even have time to put her phone down before she’s getting an incoming call from Bri. 

“Your going right?” Emma steps away from the porch so no one inside can hear her on the phone. “That boy is beautiful.” 

Emma blushes, “I don’t think Ethan would appreciate it.” 

Bri rolls her eyes, “Who cares what that weasel thinks?” 

“Why does everyone keep calling him that?” Bri doesn’t address the question she keeps telling Emma all the reasons going to the dance with Alex is a perfect idea. “It’s almost across town and my dad already is giving me a hard time about a going to Ethan’s that’s less then five miles away.” 

Bri shakes her head, “Listen kid, if you won’t go then I damn sure will. That boy is all types of fine.” 

She laughs at her friend. “Fine, maybe this can show my dad I can take care of myself.” Emma thinks about it for a second. “Actually I got a better plan. I’ll call you later.” 

Emma gets off the phone with Bri to find Alex in the backyard with almost everyone else. “Hey honey, you finally decide to talk to the rest of us?” Beth ask sitting next to Rio playing with the nap of his neck. 

Emma doesn’t address her mother she stands close to Alex making sure she speaks loud enough. “ALEX,” He looks at her wondering why she’s basically yelling at him. 

“Yes,” He replies in a lower voice hoping she gets the hint. 

Emma clears her throat noticing Rio isn’t paying attention. “I’d love to go to the dance Saturday.” Emma is still half screaming. “Unfortunately I have to be home by eleven. Which means you’d have to leave your dance early.” 

“Stop yelling.” Danny adds from the yard. The same time Kenny add, “The hell is wrong with her?”

Alex doesn’t get what’s going on but he knows he really doesn’t have much to do with him. “Nah, that’s cool. Dance ends at 10 anyways.” 

Emma curls her nose. “Won’t you want to hang out with your friends afterwards?” 

Alex eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead. “It doesn’t really matter to me.” 

Rio finally jumps in, “Don’t worry Alex. Emma can stay out until one.” 

“WHAT?!?” She whips her head around. “Just this afternoon it was all eleven this and nine that.” 

Rio shrugs his shoulder, “I trust your date.” Alex checked with Rio before he even thought of asking Emma.

“You tr,” she couldn’t even finish her sentence. “Unbelievable.” Emma straightens her shoulders taking a deep breath. “Fine well Alex you have yourself a date.” She steps a little to close for Rio’s liking. “Maybe we can have some fun solo after party.” She went to give Alex a light kiss but once their lips touched it turned into a deeper kiss. She lost focus but once Emma feels his hands on her face she snaps back and pulls away almost running into the house. 

Seeing the death look he’s getting from Rio he holds up his hands, “Just the dance. Maybe dinner.” Rio gets up from his spot to go talk to Emma. 

He finds her in the family living room. “Not funny young lady.” 

Emma fights the urger to roll her eyes, “Your dislike for Ethan isn’t fair.” 

Rio takes a sit next to her, “I have no issues with Ethan.” She looks at him as if he just grew an extra head. “It’s his treatment of you that I dislike. His little comments he thinks are ‘helpful.’ I dislike. The fact he feels comfortable enough to make those comments I dislike. I especially dislike the fact that you jump up and down to make sure he’s happy, yet I can count on one hand how many times I’ve actually heard him say Thank you.” 

“He says it.” Emma looks down. 

Rio places a finger under her chin and lifts her head up. “Nah, I dislike how you seem to be less Emma lately.” He looks at Emma realizing she isn’t the same eight year old who just wanted to be around him cause he made funny jokes. “I love you Emma. I want better for you.” 

“So Alex is better for me?” 

“That’s not what I said.” Rio takes a deep breath. “Your sixteen years old you should be having fun. Going to concerts, movies, whatever else you find fun. You have your whole life to be with someone. You only get to be sixteen once. Enjoy it.” 

Emma is fighting back her emotions. “He’s sweet and kind.” She states still trying to defend Ethan. 

“As most young men should be. He doesn’t get special points for being a descent human.” 

“I’m not as pretty as the other girls in my class.” Emma admits for the first time outposts to anyone.

“‘Xcuse me? You are absolutely beautiful not to mention kind, smart, by far the best one around here.” He points outside where he can hear the kids calling each other names. 

Emma cheeks start to red. “You have to say that?” 

“Nah, I only speak the truth even when it isn’t easy. You think Jane would appreciate knowing she isn’t the best one.” 

Emma laughs knowing her sister would have a complete meltdown. “Why do you care so much? Even when our own dad does.” 

“Emma Rose, I knew I loved you guys before I was even sure I liked your mom” They both laugh. “I even have legal papers that if we don’t work out she can’t cut me out your life, the same with her for Marcus.” 

“Really?!” In that moment Emma sounded like the eight year old at the Daddy Daughter Dance. 

He grabs Emma sitting her next to him. “Your mom is my right arm the love of my life. But you are my entire heart. Don’t let anyone tell you other wise.” 

“Even Jane?” 

“Especially Jane.” 

“Alex a good kisser.” She throws out as Rio tosses her away from him heading back outside. “A really good kisser.” She adds to herself touching her lips.   
———-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! All mistakes are mine. I know I’ve been posting a lot more then normal but I’ll be slowing down within the next month to work on my online bakery. If interested please check it out. It’s BoydBakery on IG. https://www.instagram.com/boydbakery/   
> Once again thanks for all the love! It means a lot!


End file.
